Vehicle seats having seat bottoms and seatbacks include foam cushions for support. To provide comfort as well as support, the seat bottom or seatback component may be a dual firmness seat component such that regions of the component have different hardness to optimize the comfort and support provided by the different regions of the seat component. For example, the cushion may have side bolsters that include a firmer region of foam than the seatback cushion region. When trim covers are attached to dual firmness seat components, wrinkles may form in the trim cover at flex points between different hardness regions, thus affecting the visual appearance of the seat. These wrinkles may be more readily susceptible to form at flex points near trim cover tie downs.